<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm not a god. by SubOwOfer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027856">I'm not a god.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubOwOfer/pseuds/SubOwOfer'>SubOwOfer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Self-Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubOwOfer/pseuds/SubOwOfer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After ten years of living with the beings, he used to hate, Earth reflects on what he used to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm not a god.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this has mentions of people being eaten and stomped on but it's not in detail it's just mentioned.</p><p>Probably won't fuck around with this character for a while, but I have an idea for another story I could do.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five million years ago I fell into a deep slumber. I awoke ten years ago, to the same race I tormented thriving. They dared to call me a god, after what I did, generations of cruelty again and again for my own sadistic pleasures. Because I thought I and my brethren were better because of size alone.<br/>
I had awoken, opened my eyes to see a glittering skyline on the horizon, and sat up, fascinated. The earth around me cracked, dirt shifting and soon I was eye level with what I later knew to be skyscrapers. I watched the distant city twinkle in the summer sun, until a swarm emerged, black and buzzing, They surrounded me, the air filled with buzzing and a language I'd never listened too. I saw there for two weeks before I understood their language. My connections to the roots buried within the earth allowed me to listen to the terrified chatter from the distant city. I spoke during the third week. I cannot remember if I was lying when I promised them I meant no harm.</p><p>My slumber was induced by foul magics, cast by those I viewed as little more than insects. Desperate and facing extinction, they gathered an army of men, women, children and the old. I watched as crimson filled the air, as they butchered each other to fuel the greatest magical feat of any species. My brethren, as egotistical and hateful as I, were eradicated by a blast that shook the earth, scorched the trees and turned the very air into lightning.  I laid within the earth dying, and that is when I could hope to understand what they felt like, crushed beneath our feet.<br/>
They called me a god because they never knew what my kind had done, the survivors of that spell were from distant countries, who colonised the island thousands of years after their demise. Ancient myths misunderstood painted a flattering picture of us.<br/>
The most common myth being that we walked among their people, giving gifts and advice to the lost and broken. We only changed to their size to approach their villages undetected before we grew, crushing them with our feet, stomping the 'insects'.<br/>
I met the ruler of the country a month after I awoke. A jackal woman, she fearlessly shook my hand, looked me in the eye and welcomed me. I told her that her kind had misunderstood the myths, they were warnings, an indicator of a merciless threat.<br/>
She'd not been bothered, nerves of steel, she asked me if my brethren had died.<br/>
I said yes because it was thankfully the truth.<br/>
There were four of us, Fire, Wind, Water and the last, Earth. I am earth, and after a visit to immigration by my own demand, that became my official name.<br/>
As I dreamed for those millions of years, my mind always wandered back to the moments before the spell was cast, how every person there thought that it was the right thing to do, after years of running and hiding they decided to die, to take their tyrants out with them, so that we would never harm a living soul again.<br/>
I pondered that, and I knew that I needed to ensure their sacrifice wasn't in vain.</p><p>I work in the national park that I was, meaning the earth I was buried in before I woke up. The animals had sensed my awakening and fled, which only meant I had to repair the earth I had damaged. Every day I travel to the park, every tree familiar like an old friend. Each stone etched in my memory. The park serves as a place for endangered animals to recover, to reproduce themselves away from extinction.<br/>
Sometimes I work with company, sometimes they're park rangers, wanting to learn from the 'best', sometimes they're journalists, brave enough to walk alone with a so-called 'god' for their papers. I cannot blame them, they sell well, although I will never understand the digital era, or the meanings behind what a url is, or the fabled meatspin dot com.<br/>
Food has improved, we never needed to eat, but a favoured method of cruelty was to swallow the smaller beings whole, gore always had a nasty flavour. Instant noodles, however, should be chewed, and boiled with the flavour packets, not without, you don't eat those sperate, someone laughed at me. I was ashamed.</p><p>Sometimes people try to harm the animals, poachers or teenagers with bad attitudes. I don't harm them, I don't summon roots to crush their bones to dust. I simply ask them to stop. They always do, a few have fainted, but I've been told that doesn't count.<br/>
I enjoy my work, as repetitive as some claim it to be this is the most peace I've known. I walk among people, people with lives and ambitions just like they had all that time ago. I wear their clothes and use their showers and beds and I met someone, several people even, that have shown me what pleasure can come from, that it can be shared between consenting adults on a platform of respect and decency.<br/>
I've treasured these past ten years, I value every moment I get to live in this world, who needs to be a god when you live in a world like this? Of medicine and technology that can bring back the dead? Where every man, woman and child are valued as living beings with rights and dreams.</p><p>God's were never needed, not before, not now and not ever.</p><p>And I'm so glad I got to see that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to give writing a go again, wrote this in an hour after accidentally seeing weird porn.</p><p>Speaking of people regretting doing shit while they're horny, I might write about a certain Lizard from Lustful Desires if the mood strikes, just hope the dev doesn't find it or something I'd be mortified lmao.</p><p>Stay safe people, SubOwOfer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>